


she loves control

by vindicatedmoon



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lovestruck Voltage Visual Novel, Queen of Thieves, Queen of Thieves Main Character, Smut, The Gilded Poppy, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedmoon/pseuds/vindicatedmoon
Summary: Remy and Jett thought it would be best to pull a prank on Vivienne and Eleanor. Unfortunately for them, Vivienne is hell-bent on making them regret it.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Kudos: 13





	she loves control

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work here so do forgive me for the grammar mistakes! also come find me at twitter @gimmebackmysock and at tumblr @plsgivemebackmysocks :] let me know what you think!

Eleanor definitely did not expect that she would end up in this position (not that she's complaining).

See now, everything just started like a normal day or  _ at least _ something in the semblance of  _ normal _ that you can get with the Poppy. 

The rest of the crew was out doing their own version of relaxation, spending some sweet time in the streets of Paris, bathing in the luxuries of their previous heist. Vivienne even insisted that Eleanor could go for some stroll outside to take a walk and at least have a bit of exploration while she's finishing up some business from the solo heists she's doing for fun during late nights, leaving the penthouse with the promise that they would finally have some well-deserved quality time (after being so busy for so many  _ weeks _ ) when she gets back. 

And so, with nothing on the artist's schedule that requires her immediate attention (because honestly at this point, she's starting to get anxious that she's not doing  _ something  _ and it reminds her of the sleep-deprived late nights working on her art portfolio in college), she decided to do just that, already making a mental note of all the paints and art materials she's planning to buy along the way to add to her collection. Eleanor proceeds on bringing her satchel containing her pocket sketchbooks in case a strike of inspiration hits her and she has the urge to appease her hunger for creation.

With scenery as beautiful as the view in front of her, it's really hard not to immortalize the eye-catching image inside the frames of the smooth paper of her sketchbook where she's been filling in all the bits and pieces of her life and adventure ever since the Gilded Poppy came to her.

One could already tell that it's a very detail-oriented kind of journal— and a very personal one at that. It's the most prized possession of the artist, not even the most expensive jewelry could compare. Every page is filled with images of the members of the Gilded Poppy when they're not in their usual  _ famous thieves  _ persona. 

There's one page with an image of a shirtless Jett and a disheveled Remy playfully bantering like kids with spoons on their hands and ice cream tubs on the other, the coffee table filled with different varieties of snacks. Leon is in the background with an amused expression and Zoe sitting on the couch, laughing at how stupid they both look. 

Eleanor can remember the moment how one second, they were only having an innocent conversation, talking about how fries go well with ice cream then start arguing which snacks compliment said ice cream the next. 

There's a quick doodle of Leon and Zoe, bonding over beer and a fresh pie. Clinking their own bottle with each other as they share a friendly grin, eyes crinkling with joyous laughter. 

It seemed like a simple, genuine moment that the artist couldn't help but draw. It  _ is _ , after all, a humbling experience to see a notorious thief enjoying a simple day, bonding over things that feels like home.

There's a sketch of Nikolai cradling Elizabeth in his arms as the fur baby sleep comfortably, snuggling with him as he pores over the excessive details of blueprints on the table. 

It's only a small doodle that Eleanor randomly did in the middle of planning their next heist at the time, so she could release some of the tension she gets whenever she's nervous. Plus they both look so adorable together, it's  _ really _ hard not to.

And then there's Vivienne.

In fact, half the contents of her sketchbook are probably of Vivienne. Because  _ of course, _ Vivienne is the most-drawn member of the Poppy on her sketchbook. I mean, have you  _ seen  _ her? Who wouldn't, right? It would be a crime not to.

There's a small portrait of Vivienne biting her lower lip whenever she's nervous, Vivienne sitting prim and proper with her head held high with smiling eyes like she's being praised with her good work, Vivienne with her trademark smirk, grinning like a sly cat with a perfectly arched brow. 

And then there's Eleanor's most favorite— a sketch of Vivienne basking in the morning glow of their rooftop, looking like an ethereal goddess walking on the streets of Earth. So free and relaxed. She looks so soft and vulnerable with her face bare and shoulders without its usual confident tension. It was an image that burned forever in Eleanor's mind. It was the very first time that she saw Vivienne looking so peaceful and carefree she just  _ had _ to sketch the image immediately.

Small moments like these of the Gilded Poppy that Eleanor has personally seen through her eyes and subconsciously drawn by her hand. By the time she's finished sketching the image, will then she realize that she's immortalized the moment in front of her on paper. She'll then write the date and place a brief description for context to remind her of what happened and a little note of what she's feeling that very moment. Sometimes, Eleanor feels a bit silly about what she's doing. But she's grown to love the habit the same way she's grown to love the Poppy as a family (even though they can still manage to be a pain in the butt sometimes but that's what family is for). 

"Eleanor, nice of you to stop by," Ariana greeted.

"Hey there. The Poppy's been doing their own thing for now. I was just strolling around to buy some art materials," Eleanor replied, nodding to the bag in her hand.

Ariana only hummed, "Yes it's good to take a break every once in a while," She said as she gives the artist a paper bag. "Take this blend home with you. Jett and Remy bought it for you and Vivienne weeks ago. They were supposed to pick it up yesterday but I guess it slipped their minds. Say hi to Vivienne for me." 

"Thanks, Ariana."

Seeing as though the rain won't stop anytime soon, it was a perfect day for lounging at the penthouse with some coffee and create some art within the creative space Vivienne provided for the artist inside their room. 

It was actually sweet and thoughtful of her to do that. The first time Vivienne openly did it for her almost made her swoon. I mean, Eleanor has no problem with living on the couch and she could just do her art in the living room or outside the penthouse  _ but _ if Vivienne wants to openly mark her as  _ hers  _ who is she to refuse? 

As she walks home, Eleanor juggles the umbrella she's using on one hand and a bag of newly-bought art materials with Ariana's coffee blend on the other. The artist knows that she should've been skeptical with their sketchy gifts for her, especially if it came from the Underbelly, knowing that both of them were known for their occasional pranks. But in her defense, it's already been a few weeks since their last prank and Eleanor is pretty sure that there's this unspoken understanding between the three of them that they should have their truce. 

_ Surely _ they wouldn't dare break those peaceful moments now that their heist just ended a few days ago, yeah? And  _ surely _ , Ariana would  _ at least _ have the decency to give the artist a fair warning if it's really  _ that _ harmful to consume, right? 

After all, they already have a strong foundation of trust with each other, Eleanor being one of the most loyal patrons of the Underbelly alongside with the Poppy. It doesn't hurt to admit that the artist has her own reputation, proving that she's worth their time and money when the Gilded Poppy left her on her own because of Vivienne.

It  _ also _ doesn't hurt to admit that she's now known to be the Gilded Poppy's most skilled and talented artist, known for her cunningly deceiving paintings and artworks. And it  _ especially _ doesn't hurt being known as Vivienne's respected partner and lover, having its own perks within the Underbelly. No one has dared to look at her the wrong way. knowing that Vivienne will not hesitate to strike if words get out that someone  _ dared _ to touch what's hers.

With all of those in mind, Eleanor finally reaches the penthouse. Looking around to see that it seems like she's still the only living soul roaming the luxurious space at the moment. Hell, even the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Oh well, the chin scratches and head bumps could wait. 

Desperate for some warmth, the artist proceeds on heating up the coffee pot with Ariana's blend as she dries off in Vivienne's room. Shimmying out of her wet clothes and shrugging on her silk robe with nothing but her undergarments underneath (a habit that she definitely picked up from Vivienne). 

Taking the freshly baked croissants and the perfectly warm brew (that just smells so  _ good _ ) inside Vivienne's room, Eleanor starts to doodle on her sketchbook while listening to a playlist she made for her creative process, swatching out her newly-bought materials on a fresh page, testing and taking notes of how they react with each other before burying her nose on a new art project. Her hands moving on autopilot not noticing how much time has passed and how many cups of coffee she consumed. 

Not even noticing that Vivienne finally entered their room, pleasantly surprised to see the artist inside, head bobbing up and down as she hums softly to the music, singing out loud some of the segments she likes as she sways her body playfully from side to side if she's feeling a bit frisky.

With an amused glint in her eyes and signature cat smirk, Vivienne stealthily saunters up to the younger woman, squeezing and caressing her shoulders before giving her a full back hug to bury her face on the crook of her neck. 

"Finally, darling. We can be alone for a little bit," Vivienne purred. Her hot breath fanning against the artist's skin, making her gasp in surprise. 

"Baby!" The artist exclaimed, taking off her earphones before coiling her fingers on Vivienne's dark, silky hair, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't hear you come in."

Vivienne chuckled fondly, giving Eleanor an affectionate squeeze, and kissed her forehead before untangling herself from the younger woman to change. "Yes well, I can see you were quite busy to notice me. On normal days I would be quite offended but you look so adorable entertaining yourself while I was away, I couldn't even bring myself to feel mad," she teased. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Eleanor looks bashful. An adorable blush spreading on her cheeks and tinting her ears from the embarrassment. 

"Hmm, I don't know. A good 10 minutes or so, maybe?" Vivienne answered non-committedly as she wipes off her makeup before throwing on her robe. "Definitely enough time to see you practicing your moves for the dance floor. Maybe you should teach me some time, I have to keep up with my girlfriend after all." 

Eleanor can just hear the smirk on her voice as the seductress made her way back to the chaise where the artist was doodling. "Nothing too embarrassing to worry about, darling. Although..." She snuggled up against the artist like a cat, taking her time to breathe her scent as she nuzzles her face on the artist's neck again. "I'd definitely think about the way you sway your hips tonight." 

Eleanor shivered at the thought. Whimpering as Vivienne proceeds to pepper her neck and shoulders with wet kisses. 

"You're really sensitive today," Vivienne took note. "Has it already been that long? I'm pretty sure you're not this sensitive before. Not that I'm complaining, I love making you whimper." 

Eleanor only curses under her breath, squirming on Vivienne's lap as she notices the searing gaze she's been giving her. Vivienne only grins shamelessly at the artist, eyeing her lips hungrily before giving it a chaste kiss.

Deciding to let the younger woman recover for a bit from her relentless teasing, she pulled Eleanor as close as possible to her before trailing small circles on her arm. "How did your day go, sweet pea? Did you enjoy your walk today?" She asked.

Eleanor leaned onto her on response, her sketchbook and charcoal pencils long forgotten. "It was really nice, I had fun walking in the rain. Only wish you were there, though, that would've been a romantic impromptu date."

Vivienne hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I could already imagine the way your eyes glow. I bet that would've been an adorable sight to witness. Seeing you hopping puddles and dancing in the rain for the sake of Parisian Romance. I bet you'd even have "fighting Jett using a baguette" written on your list, waiting to be crossed out one of these days." 

"Oh hush, you secretly love it." The artist didn't even deny, knowing that Vivienne will see through her if she tried. 

"That I do," Vivienne kissed the back of her hand sweetly. "I love you so much to the point that your quirks are starting to rub off on me." 

Eleanor snorts. "Knowing you, you'd love me even more if I'm  _ literally _ rubbing off on you." 

Vivienne chuckled, "I walked myself right into that, huh?" 

"Yes. Yes, you did." Eleanor giggled pouring a cup of coffee for both of them. "What about you? How did your day go?" 

"Well let's just say I robbed a creepy old man blind. And well, we now have... a shiny new toy to add to our  _ collection _ ." Vivienne's proud grin is so suggestive as she accepts the warm cup, making Eleanor blush.

"Where'd you get this blend, though? I don't remember anyone from the Poppy doing groceries for this week yet." She asked, snatching Eleanor's cup knowing that the artist already had one too many, immediately kissing her pout to compensate. 

"Ariana gave it to me when I was buying art materials earlier. Said that Jett and Remy bought it for the both of us weeks ago and forgot to pick it up yesterday." The younger woman answered absentmindedly, still trying to reach for her cup on Vivienne's hands, groaning in defeat.

At the mention of their names, Vivienne perks up as she gets a series of flashbacks in the past weeks where the two always mention how stressed the artist has been, working nonstop to meet the deadline of their heist. They even complained how Vivienne herself looks so tense and grumpy than usual, saying that the both of them should "get a room" to take a break and  _ unwind _ every once in a while, or else they'll just happily buy Ariana's "special blend" for the both of them as a gift. 

Which, on normal days, is so sweet of them for being concerned. But the gift itself is a suggestive message and the suggestive message screams “ _ You guys are being tense and grumpy lately; you should just have sex already!!!! _ " Vivienne could even imagine Jett's crooked grin and Remy's teasing smirk.

"You know what? Maybe I should stop drinking coffee. I've been feeling all tingly all over since I started drinking anyway—" 

"Eleanor," Vivienne cut her off gently, glancing warily at the almost empty coffee pot. "How many cups of that coffee blend did you drink, exactly?"

"I um, I wasn't really... counting. But I think that pot was half full when I started earlier." The artist answered, noticing the frustration flash on Vivienne's features. "This is one of Jett and Remy's pranks, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Vivienne said, estimating how many cups did the younger woman consumed exactly, coming to a conclusion of at least two to four cups. "I swear to God those two are going to regret this," Vivienne sighed, sending a quick text and the Poppy's group chat to threaten Jett and Remy.

**_Vivienne: @Jett, @Remy_ ** _ I suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight.  _

**_Remy:_ ** _ Oh no... _

**_Zoe:_ ** _ well this sounds interesting _

**_Nikolai:_ ** _ These fools never learn. What were they up to this time? _

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ Bold of you to assume that I'd even need an aphrodisiac to keep Eleanor up all night. _

**_Jett:_ ** _ oH NO _

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ I'm quite offended, really. I'll have you know that I could make her scream using  _ **_only_ ** _ my mouth. _

**_Leon:_ ** _ I was about to offer to beat them up for you but... _

**_Leon:_ ** _...I did not need to know that _

**_Leon:_ ** _ bye _

"Oh my God,  _ Vivi _ !" Eleanor groaned on the crook of Vivienne's neck. The seductress only chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

"Already practicing what you're going to scream tonight? How naughty," Vivienne teased, laughing heartily when the artist smacked her arm. "What? It's true, though." Grinning, she ended the conversation with a passive-aggressive—

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ Anyhow, thank you for the gift. _

**_Remy:_ ** _ Wait, what? _

**_Jett:_ ** _ Really?  _

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ Yes, really. _

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ In fact, I'm so grateful you're going to regret your decision for weeks.  _

**_Vivienne:_ ** _ ;) _

"Oh. You are such a devil, baby," the artist chuckled.

"All part of the charm, darling." Vivienne winked. The burner phone stars vibrating wildly by then, but the seductress paid no mind as she turns the phone off then throwing it back on the chaise before proceeding to pepper Eleanor's skin with kisses.

"I believe I promised you quality time when I get back," Vivienne rasped on her ear, nibbling on her lobe making the younger woman whimper in pleasure. "What do you suppose we should do, baby?"

"I—" Eleanor started, immediately cutting herself off with a gasp as Vivienne takes advantage of the artist's messy bun, placing open-mouthed kisses along her nape.

"Hmmm," Vivienne hummed. "What was that, dear? I was distracted by how sexy your neck looks right now. Mind repeating what you just said?"

"We...we can — fuck!" Eleanor cursed, groaning as the seductress trailed her hands on the artist's thigh, caressing as she goes.

"Oh, my." Vivienne grinned as her eyes glint mischievously. "What a naughty girl you are indeed, Eleanor. I was merely thinking along the lines of..." Vivienne's grip on the younger woman's hip tightens, pulling her as close as possible. "Appreciating how beautiful you look tonight." There's nothing innocent on Vivienne's tone, carmine nails raking against the artist's thigh.

Eleanor can only whimper. "Tha-ah! That's not what I..." She panted. "That's not fair. You're doing this on purpose."

"Ah? Am I not allowed to appreciate the beauty of my girlfriend, now?" She asked innocently, pulling the loose strands of Eleanor's hair to tilt her head back, giving her more skin to explore and leave a mark.

"You're teasing me," Eleanor can only whine breathlessly, completely losing her train of thought. 

"I am merely taking care of what's mine, Eleanor." 

Eleanor hummed in response. "You like that, huh?" The artist asked when she finally managed to gather her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Calling me yours." 

"Oh, no." A genuine smile starts to spread on Vivienne's face. Her eyes twinkling happily as she kisses Eleanor sweetly. "No, sweetie. I  _ love _ calling you mine," she corrected. "Very much so." 

Something warm tugged the younger woman's heart, a pleasant blush blossoming on her cheeks. She turned to Vivienne with a soft, vulnerable gaze through her lashes, sucking on her lower lip and pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's. 

"Vivienne..." The way Eleanor said her name so softly, enunciating every syllable with great care— like a gentle caress— does somersault in Vivienne's heart. The playful mood has long gone in exchange for something sweet and sensual. 

Before Eleanor, Vivienne didn't know how to act on her feelings without putting on her defenses. Instincts for self-preservation is always on high alert, effectively making it hard for her to break her habits. No matter how hard she tries to open up and be honest, those habits have already grown as her second nature, always being an obstacle between her and her partner.

It's hard for a woman like Vivienne to give her complete trust to someone even if she  _ is _ aware of the connection they have for each other. She would always dance around the relationship the only way she knows how: always ready to jump back and run away when things get too intense, always ready to be the one to stab the knife before they could even get the chance to retaliate.

With one look, the seductress owns the whole room. Her mask of beauty and confidence is a complete head-turner, allowing her in the upper hand to play onto your desires and make you beg on your knees. But these masks of hers are also the reason why she keeps her distance from real connections. Without her seductress act, she is just a coward. Always wanting to take complete control, to be the one pulling the reins. 

When Eleanor called her out on her mistakes when they were in Venice, Vivienne couldn't be more grateful. The artist slowly but surely taught her how to be more open. That it's okay, to be honest with someone you completely trust. That there is also strength that can be found in vulnerability. That Vivienne can lower her defenses and wear her masks at the same time. 

When the artist took it upon herself to slow down and let the seductress take the reins (just so she could choose the pace of the relationship with whatever she's comfortable with), taking a leap of faith to not only forgive, but to also give Vivienne her complete trust that she will never hurt her this time around. It was the sweetest thing that someone has ever done for Vivienne. 

Sure, it can be a lot of pressure and responsibility and sometimes it can be a bit stressful when she thinks about it but with Eleanor guiding her every step of the way, she was finally growing into someone she is  _ actually _ proud of. She can finally let herself be genuine in front of the family she made along the way. She can finally let herself relax and just fall knowing that there will be someone there to catch her. And she can finally,  _ finally _ let herself do the same for the people she genuinely cares about. 

They have come a long way and when it comes down to it, Vivienne will do it again in a heartbeat.

"Yes, Mi Amor?" Vivienne almost whispered, like she's afraid of breaking the tender moment they have created all within a second. 

This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed and Eleanor only shoots her one of those warm smiles she reserved only for Vivienne, gently taking her hand, nuzzling it on her face before leaving a soft kiss on Vivienne's knuckles. 

"Make love to me," the artist sighed softly against Vivienne's lips a request and a question all at once — a request for Vivienne's consent and a silent question if she's comfortable with it.

And boy, did Vivienne answered immediately. 

It was a slow dance, taking their time to explore each other's mouths, none too bothered to change the pace. Angling her head to give Eleanor the most passionate kiss she could ever muster, Vivienne lets her feelings flow freely. Adding a level of intensity every time their lips meet each other halfway.

Vivienne could only sigh in pleasure, pulling Eleanor even closer until the artist is sitting on her lap. It was always like this after a long day. She could never get tired of getting to taste Eleanor’s soft lips. She would never get tired of hearing the artist’s soft moans and whimpers, of feeling every muscle trembling underneath the pads of her fingertips. 

It feels like a privilege for Vivienne that she’s the only person who could touch Eleanor like this, to see her every reaction, to make her body sing. Having this in mind sends a certain ache on Vivienne’s heart. A warm feeling that envelopes her whole being. She could only tighten her grip on Eleanor’s hip as if she’s trying to make sure that she’s still there. That she won’t suddenly disappear from her grasp. Eleanor didn’t hesitate to respond, knowing how Vivienne sometimes needs reassurance. Gently squeezing the seductress with just the same desperation, making Vivienne moan. 

“I love you,” Eleanor sighed against Vivienne’s lips, cupping her jaw with one hand and tenderly stroking her cheek on the other. “I love you so much, Vivienne Tang.” The way the artist said every word so softly, so lovingly, could almost make Vivienne cry.

“And I love you more, Eleanor Clementine,” she replied, taking the hand that’s softly stroking her cheeks and placing it above her chest to make her point. Eleanor could just feel how fast Vivienne’s heart is thumping right now. “With my whole being.”

  
  


The intensity of Vivienne’s gaze on the artist right now takes her breath away. It’s shining like a beautiful molten sun, warm like a cup of coffee, and gentle like a steady earth all at once. Eleanor knows that look all too well— Vivienne’s silent plea, a question for Eleanor’s trust and consent— and yet, every time she looks at her like that, it still catches her off guard with how soft and intimate her eyes were gazing through her soul.

  
  


“Let me show you just how much I love you, baby,” Vivienne said as she softly nuzzles Eleanor’s face. “Can I?” She asked, patiently waiting but not expectant— letting Eleanor know that she can refuse anytime, that they can stop if it gets too uncomfortable for her. 

  
  


Every time they make love feels so special, especially with how Vivienne is treating her with the utmost respect. It's sweet how they always fall into sync, allowing each other to back out anytime they want to, no questions asked. Both of them making sure to consider each other's boundaries, asking each other for their verbal consent before proceeding to act out on their feelings. 

  
  


" _ Please, _ " the artist could only choke out, the need and desperation evident in her voice. "I need you." 

  
  


Vivienne immediately springs into action, kissing Eleanor passionately as she leads her to bed, coaxing out every sound from the artist as she teasingly nibbles her lower lip and runs her fingers through the artist's soft hair, finally letting it loose from its constraint. She gently rakes her nails on her scalp, knowing how much it makes Eleanor tremble in pleasure, and loving the sounds she makes. 

  
  


"Your lips feel so  _ soft  _ against mine," Vivienne groaned. "And you taste so sweet I sometimes think you're taking advantage of my sweet tooth just to get more kisses." 

  
  


Eleanor smiles at this, kissing Vivienne on the tip of her nose. "That doesn't sound like a complaint." 

  
  


"Because it isn't." Vivienne takes her time untying Eleanor's robe, slowly peeling off the, letting it pool on the floor as more and more sliver of skin is revealed, dipping her head to trail fiery kisses on the curve of Eleanor's neck as she gently pushes her towards the bed. 

  
  


Vivienne paused to drink in the sight in front of her. Soaking in on every detail, eyes hungrily raking her body from head to toe. 

  
  


Eleanor looks like an angel on her bed with her hair messily sprawled like a halo. She looks so  _ good  _ right there in Vivienne's bed, half-naked, with one hand above her head and the other covering the lower half of her face. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathes heavily, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat as she glows in anticipation. 

  
  


"What a beautiful sight you are, Mi Amor," Vivienne said breathlessly. "You are so beautiful." 

  
  


“Vivienne,” Eleanor whimpered, blushing under the seductress’ scrutinizing gaze. "Please." 

  
  


  
Vivienne swallowed thickly, slowly crawling on top of the artist before straddling her hips, the fabric bunching on her thighs. Reaching out her fingers, letting it ghost over Eleanor’s sides as the latter looks up to her, clearly dazed with the heat of the moment and intoxicated with Vivienne’s addictive scent enveloping her. 

  
  


The artist clutches at Vivienne's robe, pulling her closer, wanting to feel the heat of her skin through the thin article of clothing. She pulls her in for a kiss as she let her hands wander, gasping when Vivienne decidedly bit on her lower lip. Taking advantage of this, Vivienne slips her tongue inside eliciting a surprised moan from the woman beneath her. 

  
  


Their tongues slide against each other, the sounds of wet lips and heavy breathing resonating in the whole room. Eleanor, even with Vivienne's kisses making her weak, took this chance to shrug off the taunting robe from the seductress' shoulders. Finally able to feel Vivienne's warmth against her skin. 

  
  


"Oh!" Vivienne moaned in her ear, arching her back on instinct as Eleanor trails her nails on her lower back. Wanting to hear that sound again, Eleanor sat up with newfound confidence. One hand mapping out the expanse of Vivienne's skin from the small of her back to her sensitive sides, and the other, teasingly scratching her nails on the thigh that straddles her hips. 

  
  


"Eleanor," Vivienne grunted, voice laced with need as she rolls her hips against the woman beneath her, making both of them cry out in pleasure. "You're driving me crazy." 

  
  


"Hearing you moan my name drives  _ me  _ crazy." Eleanor places wet kisses all over Vivienne's chest and neck before focusing on her pulse point, knowing that it's one of the seductress' sweet spots. Before she could even give in to her desires and let the artist have more access, she pulled the latter's hair, making her look up to Vivienne through her lashes, eyes shining with nothing but love and desire. 

  
  


"Looks like I'm going to have to tie you up tonight." Vivienne purred (oh my god) on her ear, licking through its shell and sucking on the lobe as the artist whimpers in pleasure. "If you keep on being a good girl, I'll give you your well-earned reward." 

( _ Oh my god _ .)

With practiced hands (because  _ of course _ having a thief for a girlfriend means they're precise at what they do, even if what they do is having the best sex of their lives), Vivienne managed to unhook Eleanor's bra. "Let's get you out off of this first, shall we?" The artist squeaked as Vivienne threw off her bra and pinned her hands above her head. "I want those hands above your head at all times. Okay, darling?"

  
  


"And if I didn't?" The artist asked, a defiant glint in her eyes which only makes Vivienne smirk like a cat with a devious plan. 

  
  


Leaning in, Vivienne's voice was low and conspiratorial. "If you didn't, well... I'd just have to punish you, don't I? And you wouldn't like the punishment I have in mind. So be a dear and do as I asked, okay?" 

  
  


Batting her lashes playfully, Eleanor bit her lower lip. "What, am I not being a good girl enough for you?" 

  
  


The seductress chuckled fondly, leaning in to be the one biting on the artist's lower lip instead. "That is... to be determined." 

  
  


Leaning back, she looked the younger woman with a critical eye before releasing a thoughtful hum. "The thought of you under my mercy, however, seems like an...  _ exciting _ proposition." Scratching her nails on the artist's sides, on her abs, to her chest, exploring the expanse of the skin presented before her like a map until Eleanor breathes out a small moan. "Ah, to make it a bit hard for you, you're gonna have to keep quiet. As much as I love hearing you moaning my name, I also love to see the look on your face while you get your punishment."

  
  


Eleanor brought her lips to a pout. "That's not fair, you know I'm sensitive right now." 

  
  


"Oh, darling. I know." Vivienne grinned happily, obviously loving the idea. "That's what makes things interesting." 

  
  


Vivienne started trailing hot kisses on Eleanor's thighs, nipping and biting and sucking the skin before lapping it up with her wet tongue. She kissed her way up, making the artist writhe underneath her, instinct taking over her consciousness as she rolls her hips with need. Pinning her down, Vivienne proceeds on making a wet path on Eleanor's abs with her tongue, nibbling the skin, and leaving marks along the way. The artist is panting heavily, shivering with pleasure. It's obvious that she's trying hard not to make a sound with how her hands are tightly clenching on the sheets. 

  
  


Purposely avoiding the artist's chest, Vivienne viscously attacks her neck. Softly biting on her collarbone and shoulders before leaving a hickey on a certain spot, good enough to remind Eleanor of this very moment and well-hidden enough only for Vivienne to see during their next private time. She proceeds on biting the younger woman's jawline, eliciting a gasp which was  _ almost  _ a moan if not for Eleanor biting her lower lip to quiet herself. 

  
  


"Aren't you such a good girl? So good at taking orders." Vivienne praised against her ear, teasing her tongue on its shell. " Makes me wonder how long you'll last." She purred, knowing that it will elicit a reaction out of the woman beneath her.

  
  


Eleanor bit her lip before she could even make a sound, determined to prove Vivienne wrong. Breathing heavily and holding the sheets tightly, her knuckles almost turning white, she looked at Vivienne's eyes as if to say " _ this is pure torture _ ", making the seductress grin against her skin. 

  
  


"Don't worry, darling. Keep this up for a bit more and you'll get your reward." 

  
  


If only it was  _ that _ easy. 

  
  


When Vivienne finally paid attention to the artist's chest, all hell went loose. Eleanor could only turn her head to bite on the pillow and press her thighs together, as Vivienne brushes her lips on the smooth, sensitive skin of her mounds. The other being fondled with her hand, actively avoiding the nubs with high precision, it starts to drive the artist mad with wanton need. When the seductress finally relents, letting her tongue swirl against the artist's nipples, gently sucking and biting on the nub that makes Eleanor squirm with how sensitive she feels, toes curling on the sheets. 

  
  
  


"Vivienne!" Eleanor cried out as her back arches against the seductress, one hand shooting up to coil on Vivienne's dark hair, the pleasure finally too much to handle. "Please." She whimpered when Vivienne immediately stopped, clucking her tongue at the younger woman. 

  
  
  


"You were doing so good, darling. You only had to endure it for a bit more." She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment but the devious glint on her eyes tell a different story. "I guess you'll just have to take the punishment like a good girl, and  _ maybe _ then, I could reconsider." Vivienne gets off of her, and trots around the room until she comes back with several silk ties in hand. 

  
  


"Hands, please." Vivienne proceeds on tying up the artist on the headboard using one of the silk ties, expertly tying up a knot with full precision. When she finally finished, Vivienne leans back, admiring her handiwork. "There we go. Try to get out of the knot?" 

  
  


The artist tries (with actual great effort) to get out of the ties but alas, Vivienne seems to have a life skill underneath all the luxury and sophistication after all. But not one that can be used on a day-to-day basis, unfortunately. Vivienne doesn't seem to mind though, especially with how pleased she looks right now. 

  
  


"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm." She said, voice dripping lusciously like sex and honey. With that, she gets off the bed, slowly undressing what's left of her clothes, making sure to give a little show, until she reaches the chair near her window. Lifting it with great ease, she places it near the side of the bed before sitting fluidly like a gracious cat. 

  
  


Slowly, Vivienne trailed her own fingers on her skin, from the wisps of her hair, to the small of her neck, to her collarbones and chest, to her thighs and legs — every movement feels like an elaborate dance, sensual and precise. Even if she's obviously avoiding the spots where it matters the most, she's deeply incorporating the electric tension humming in the room. Eleanor visibly gulped, clearly entranced with the show that the seductress is putting on. Vivienne could even see how her eyes glazed from where she sat. 

  
  


As much as she loves the view right now, Vivienne was right. This is a punishment Eleanor doesn't really like. Because  _ of course _ picking a punishment that would torture the both of them is Vivienne being  _ on-brand _ . Eleanor could almost taste the air of their arousal, thick with heat and carnal need. It was already apparent that both of them is practically begging for that gratifying release. With how Eleanor tugs on the insulting threads that confine her hands, pressing her thighs together in search of a pressure that will at least appease her need every time Vivienne releases the smallest of sighs and the softest moans she's ever heard in her life. 

  
  


"...please." She squeaked, face flushed when Vivienne regards her with eyes molten with intense longing. "Please let me, Ma'am. I'll be a good girl." All the playfulness within Vivienne's eyes died with Eleanor's words. Stopping what she's been doing, she went silent for a while, clearly weighing her options whether to continue the punishment or to let Eleanor prove herself as she promised. 

  
  


"Very well," Vivienne stood up with grace, sauntering up to the artist with a sway on her hips. Teasing, taunting, before swinging her thighs on either side of the artist's head, mot fully lowering herself just yet. "You get to taste, but not touch." 

  
  


Eleanor's head swims with delight, immediately hit with the intoxicating scent of Vivienne's arousal dripping on her thighs. Eleanor slowly dragged her tongue against the skin, not wasting a single drop of the sweet honey given to her to drink, she traced slow circles until reaching the heat between Vivienne's thighs flushed against her face. 

  
  


A tentative slide of her tongue almost made Vivienne come undone. 

  
  


Tasting the arousal straight from the source was making Eleanor dizzy with hunger, eliciting a soft moan from her. The gesture makes the woman on top of her buck, gasping for air as she coils her fingers through Eleanor's hair, possessive and guiding. 

  
  


Eleanor almost wished she could grip Vivienne's thighs, rake her nails on the smooth skin of her hips, or even trail her fingers on her sides. But she made use of what she has right now, taking her time unraveling Vivienne, slowly peeling off each depth to get to know her better. Relishing the taste of the swollen nub against her tongue, drinking every fresh wave of arousal as her mouth waters with desire. 

  
  


"That's right, darling. You're doing so good, taking me in like a good girl." The seductress praised between sighs and moans as Eleanor delicately runs her tongue against her folds. 

  
  


It doesn't take much to make Vivienne combust, burning like a morning star, incessantly vibrating with a raw, humming energy until she crashes down from the high. Eleanor continues lapping her up obediently until Vivienne stops shaking altogether. 

  
  


"My, I've made quite a mess on you," Vivienne noted, chuckling fondly when Eleanor gave her an easy grin. 

  
  


Reaching out, she straightens the lock of hair on the artist's face that she probably messed as she rode out her high. Softly stroking her cheeks as Eleanor leaned on her hand even more, sighing at the comfort she found at the small gesture. It made Vivienne smile with how easy she could make the younger woman take comfort in her touch. It's as if it was always welcome, always craving it when it comes to her. 

  
  


"You were a good girl after all," Vivienne sighed contently as she kisses Eleanor's face all over, letting her gratitude be known. 

  
  


"I  _ am  _ being a good girl." Eleanor quipped, her voice a little hoarse. "Until  _ someone  _ thinks it's fair to bite me." 

  
  


"I never said I'd play fair, didn't I? Besides those nipples were seeking my attention, I can't not bite them." Vivienne grinned, obviously too pleased with Eleanor's pout. 

  
  


"Come now, darling. You got your reward in the end, didn't you?" The artist only grumbled in response, making Vivienne bark in laughter. "Guess I'd just make it up to you then." She winked, grazing her thumb on the artist's soft lips as she stared at it hungrily.

  
  


Dipping her head down, Vivienne brought her the artist's lips to a heated kiss, taking the lead. Sensually caressing every part of her mouth, leaving trails of ember as the spark of passion ignites within the both of them, driven with wanton need. 

  
  


Vivienne doesn't even touch Eleanor with her bare hands, and yet, with only her lips and the hot breath fanning against her skin, she could feel Vivienne all over her body. With Eleanor tied up in her bed, under her complete mercy, she exerts more and more control over her. Sinking deep with a fresh wave of their desires languidly weaving into existence. 

  
  


Eleanor was gasping for air when the seductress finally touches her, all of her senses drowning with Vivienne's scent, Vivienne's touch, Vivienne's heated skin. The trail of her hands leaving tingling sensations in her wake. 

  
  


Although it was practiced moderately in their hometown, Eleanor doesn't have the same curiosity and eagerness in Religion the same way she once had when she was a child. And yet, right here, tied up in their bed, Vivienne was bringing her to a religious experience, a rebirth. It leaves her breathless, every single caress was tearing her apart and slowly molding her back into someone new. 

  
  


Vivienne took her time in worshipping Eleanor. Letting her hands wander slowly from the artist's neck down to her thighs, tracing every crevice, every detail, making the lithe body tremble underneath her. When her hand reached the swell of her breasts, Vivienne didn't hesitate to bring her mouth and tongue into play. Fondling one perfect mound with her hand, her mouth leaving another bruising kiss on the other as she traces angry red marks on the artist's flushed skin. 

  
  


"You're dripping for me," Vivienne husked, nipping on her ear as she cups the heated core between her thighs, sliding her fingers through the slick folds. "So  _ wet _ , darling. All of this is for me?" 

  
  


Vivienne hummed as Eleanor's eyes glazed over, head swimming as her body flushed with desire. The dose of aphrodisiac she consumed was affecting her tenfold, with Vivienne's eager hands exploring all the nooks and crannies of her body. The mouth-watering scent of the artist's arousal interlaces with the air. 

  
  


"You look so beautiful right now on my bed with your silky smooth hair and your cute face looking flushed. Being a good girl for me caused this to you?"

  
  


It was a simple question. One she could answer immediately with perfect ease if not for Vivienne whispering sweet nothings on her ear. Those sweet nothings were supposedly innocent, and yet it seems as though Vivienne has a way with making sweet, flowery words dripping with sensual intimacy, all she could ever get out in the semblance of an answer was a breathy moan and a small nod.

  
  
  


"Say it out loud." Vivienne gets another silk tie from the nightstand, slowly dragging it on Eleanor's skin. Ghosting it on her most sensitive spots before flicking her wrist suddenly causing the fabric to smack the artist's skin, eliciting a gasp and a surprised flinch. "Use that pretty mouth of yours,  _ darling _ ."

  
  


"Yes," the artist whimpered. 

  
  


Vivienne cocked a perfect brow, the silk fabric on ghosting the artist's plump thighs. "Yes  _ what _ , Eleanor?" 

  
  


"Yes ma'am, it's all yours." 

  
  


"And?" She encourages further, placing butterfly kisses from Eleanor's neck until it reaches the corner of her mouth.

  
  


"...and being a good girl for you caused all of  _ this _ ," she sighed against Vivienne's lips.

  
  


"There's my good girl." Vivienne praised, happily kissing the artist fully on the lips. Even though her eyes squint with that blissful sparkle, the way she strokes Eleanor on her hipbone was possessive. Slow circles dragging out the tense muscles causing the artist to moan out loud. "Mhmm, that's right. I want to hear you moan my name." 

  
  


"Viv, please." Eleanor moaned too quickly, not even bothered to feel an ounce of shame. 

  
  


"Begging already? And here I thought I'd have to torture us a bit longer." The seductress smirked. "Tell me what you want, darling. Tell me and I'll give it to you."

  
  


"I want you." Eleanor whimpered softly. "Please,  _ baby _ ."

  
  


Vivienne pauses for a quick second, her brain short-circuiting with the pet name. A full blush bloomed on her face before she could even stop it (not that she cares, Eleanor is more than welcome to see her blush  _ occasionally _ , she has a reputation to uphold, after all), a soft gaze flashes on her face, whispering a soft "I love you" before regaining her composure. 

  
  


Bringing her face to Eleanor's wet heat, the sweet smell of arousal filled her senses. Plucked like a delicate fruit, she thoroughly laps up between the artist's thighs, weaving her tongue through the slick folds with great vigor to have a taste of the sweet juices as she lets her enthused hands explore the artist, fondling the swell of her breasts making the younger woman squirm, moaning Vivienne's name with high praises. 

  
  


Eleanor finds it hard to keep her eyes open with how Vivienne's tongue sweeps her sensitive bud where she's been craving her the most. The ecstasy washes over her wave after wave, deliciously sinking further into nirvana as Vivienne draws out a high-pitched moan from the back of her throat. "Vivienne... baby," she panted, her hips bucking on its own accord. " _ Please _ ." 

  
  


Eleanor's moans resonate in the room, as Vivienne paces her. Taking advantage of this, the seductress reaches out to her, letting the artist suck on her thumb. Long, slender fingers slide inside of her, slick with a mixture of arousal and saliva. Her vision growing hazy with the pleasure she receives all over her body.

  
  


Vivienne strokes her, edging her fingers in and out as her tongue flattens against the hood of the artist's clit, matching with the constant pace. Eleanor hums, her body throbbing with hot white pleasure. Vivienne releases her thumb from the artist's mouth with a pop, kissing her way up to give Eleanor a messy kiss, letting her taste herself, getting a blissful moan in return. She could feel the artist starting to come apart as she slips in another finger, coaxing her climax. Her thumb rolling in slow circles against the sensitive nub. 

"Viv...Vivienne.." Eleanor chants her name like a prayer. " _ Please  _ baby!" 

  
  


"That's it, darling, come for me." 

  
  


With practiced ease, the seductress strokes her as if she plays Eleanor's body like a beautiful instrument, making her sing a lovely harmony. Her body attuning with the plethora of sensations that hit her senses as the floodgates of nirvana welcomes her with open arms. Vivienne, ever the attentive lover, made sure to help Eleanor ride her high until she sinks back down with a blissful sigh, kissing her sweetly before removing the silk tie that confines her hands. 

  
  


"Looks like we have to genuinely thank Jett and Remy after all." Eleanor snorts after a while as Vivienne cuddles her. Tracing gentle lines, on the small of her back, rolling sore muscles every once in a while, and lazily playing with their threaded hands. 

  
  


"Mhmm, let's make them regret it first." Vivienne sleepily said, snuggling her face on the crook of the artist's neck as all of her movements stop to enclose Eleanor in a possessive hug. "I love you so much." She kissed the top of her head.

  
  


Eleanor runs her fingers through the threads of Vivienne's hair, softly stroking. "And I love you more, baby." 

  
  


"...please keep on doing that." Vivienne requested in a small voice, making Eleanor chuckle fondly as they both drift off to the night.


End file.
